


Doodles

by cagedchaos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i don't know what this is, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedchaos/pseuds/cagedchaos
Summary: Yifan falls asleep in class and Yixing doodles on his notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> I don't know. I'm sorry. It's not even fluff. It's kinda just /there/.  
> K & L wanted [this](https://twitter.com/tumblrstorytime/status/839211838445355008/photo/1) as yifan so here you go, have some garbage.

Tall, athletic and sociable. There isn’t much not to like about Wu Yifan, captain of the high school basketball team. Even so, Zhang Yixing refuses to acknowledge that Yifan is anything more than a waste of space jock who thinks he can get away with anything just because he’s carrying the school team to the nationals for the first time in fifteen years. 

The first time Yifan falls asleep next to Yixing in math class, the latter prods the team captain in the arm with the back of his pencil, trying to get Yifan to wake up lest he be caught by their teacher. He supposes that it is all in vain; Yifan’s response is a loud and sleepy grunt, which is promptly ignored by Mr. Oh, who, Yixing has forgotten, is also the basketball team’s captain. 

Rolling his eyes, Yixing turns his attention back towards the front of the class, copying down the example Mr. Oh is working through. His focus is drawn away for a moment when Yifan shuffles beside him, drawing his textbook under his head like a pillow. Yixing can’t help but scowl; even sleeping, Yifan looks charming. He resists the urge to put a permanent marker to Yifan’s face, noting that while it would certainly be fun,  _ Yixing _ isn’t the school’s favourite student and he’d probably get detention for it. Instead, he looks back down at his work, sighing when he notes that one of Yifan’s pages had gotten loose, its corners invading onto Yixing’s desk. With a brief glance sideways, Yixing reaches over and doodles a quick flower on the sheet, right next to where Yifan has written his name, before he gives his attention back to the equation.

When Yifan lets out a soft snore next to him during individual practice later in class, Yixing can’t help but turn around again, resting his chin in his hand, elbow against the fake wood surface of his desk. The usual cheeky grin isn’t there and Yifan almost looks like a regular high school boy while he rests. His eyebrows still stand out but they look softer now that they aren’t arched cockily. 

The runaway page has slipped further away from its owner and Yixing extends a hand to draw a friend for the first flower, fingers freezing when he looks up to find Yifan’s eyes suddenly open, watching him. Yixing lets out a feeble ‘uhm’ as he feels the blood rushing into his cheeks. He pulls his hand back to himself, back suddenly straight as he tries to look at anywhere but Yifan who is now smiling up at Yixing. Clearing his throat, he grabs his own textbook, opened to the page of their assigned practice problems, and stands it up between them. He ignores the chuckle from the other side of the book and dives into problem 3f.

By the time Yixing has gotten to problem 9 and has to flip the page, the bell tolls loudly to signal the end of class. Yixing slams his book closed as he stands up from his chair, chancing a glance over to his deskmate for the first time since he was caught doodling. Yifan is already on his feet, folding a sheet of paper in half poorly and shoving a pen into his pocket before reaching for his backpack on the floor. 

Yixing can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he eyes the paper, the corner where he had drawn two flowers now home to several other species of plants, including a tree that reaches into a sky full of clouds and a smiling sun. He moves to open up the page to steal a glimpse of the rest of the drawing but the page is quickly snatched up by Yifan, face a glowing red as he crumples the page in his hands. “You saw nothing,” he mumbles before shouldering his bag and turning abruptly, tossing the ball of paper expertly into the trash can on his way out. 

Yixing snorts at the over-reaction as he packs his books into his bag, but on his way out, he fishes the discarded page and opens it up with a grin. Perhaps Wu Yifan wasn’t just a mindless jock after all, perhaps he was a mindless jock  _ and _ a cute dork. 


End file.
